ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stuck In Berry Bitty City
Stuck In Berry Bitty City is an upcoming 3 and half hours movie which is a crossover between Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Stuck In The Middle. Summary The Diaz Family are going to a family trip and they suddenly and unexpectedly arrive at Berry Bitty City where Strawberry and friends are. Was going to Berry Bitty City a very good idea after all? Premise Part 1: Berry-Go-Lucky, I mean, Happy-Go-Stuck, I Mean, Berry-Go-Stuck Part 2: Back At Cherry Jam's Native Town Part 3: A New Friendship Part 4: The Time And Space Bomb Part 5: Such Cool Battle Part 6: The End Of The Multiverse? Part 7: Epilogue Cast And Characters * Strawberry Shortcake (Anna Cummer). * Orange Blossom (Janyse Jaud). * Lemon Meringue (Andrea Libman). * Blueberry Muffin (Britt McKillip). * Raspberry Torte (Ingrid Nilson). * Plum Pudding (Ashleigh Ball). * Cherry Jam (Shannon Chan Kent). * Huckleberry Pie (Aidan Drummond). * Sour Grapes (Diana Kaarina). * Sweet Grapes (Andrea Libman). * Apple Dumplin (Rebecca Shoicet). * Harley Diaz (Jenna Ortega) * Ethan Diaz (Isaak Presley) * Georgie Diaz (Kayla Maisonet) * Rachel Diaz (Ronni Hawk) * Lewie Diaz (Nicholas Bechtel) * Beast Diaz (Malachi Barton) * Daphne Diaz (Ariana Greenblatt) * Suzy Diaz (Cerina Vincent) * Tom Diaz (Joe Nieves) Trivia * In real life, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures is owned by Family Channel, American Greetings, Splash Entertaintment (Formerly known as Moonscoop), DHX Media and Iconix Brand Group wheras Stuck In The Middle is owned by Disney Channel, Disney and Walt Disney Television (Aka Walt Disney Television Productions), respectively. * The happy endings of Blueberry Muffin, Cherry Jam and Daphne Diaz have been confirmed by Mallory Lewis and Alison Brown and also by Chris Nee. In fact, they were the only characters to have a happy ending. * This film appears to be a cameo of the second season of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, not only for the appearance of Cherry Jam, but also for the thematic, which implies music and dance. Likewise, this film is a cameo of the other seasons of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures. * It is implied in the episodes Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives from Stuck In The Middle and Doggie Dance No Show and Dance Puppy Dance from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures that this film is fully canon. However, the events that foreheaded this film where just origin points to other things. Continuities can change and be various in parallel universe terms and only Strawberry And Her Friends and The Diaz Family can make it happen. Also, there are confirmations that Stuck In Berry Bitty City can be a special episode in a equal multiverse to the original, although this hasn't been confirmed right now. Until 2018 when Cartoon Network put a podcast in the Fandom Wikia website saying that Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Stuck In The Middle deserved more episodes, thus they are much pretty glad to making Stuck In Berry Bitty City and they do consider it fully canon. * There was going to be a special sequel focussed on characters from Girl Meets World, Best Friends Whenever, Breadwinners and other franchises going to join to the cast of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Stuck In The Middle in order to search a lost treasure. However, due to costs, time, casting, animation, actuation, script and audience issues, plus workers moving to other projects both as from these TV shows as from other franchises, this movie was scrapped out. Another reason of this was because the producers were having troubles with getting the rights of all these shows. * This is technically the first episode of season 4 of Stuck In The Middle (Besides of being the first episode of season 6 of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, since Season 5 was premiered before) at least that season 4 from Stuck In The Middle can begin with another episode from any way. * When Cherry screams loudly in pain, it is very similar to the scene where Darwin Watterson screams in the Amazing World Of Gumball, The Check. * It is very unknown whether CeCe, Rocky and Flynn from Shake It Up or another characters from other shows will appear in this movie. So far, Princess Elena from Elena Of Avalor, Princess Sofia from Sofia The First and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls have appeared, but only in a photo, not in a physical nor psicological appearance. Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:Crossovers